


Nightmares Turned to Dreams

by TheCosplayNerd



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Nightmares, Spoilers, Tumblrprompts, Will Solace - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, solangelo, tarutarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosplayNerd/pseuds/TheCosplayNerd
Summary: Muse A and Muse B are sleeping together in the same bed. Suddenly B starts having nightmares. A tries to wake them up, but isn't able to, so they just hug B until they wake up from their nightmare





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adaon ril'Morgerard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Adaon+ril%27Morgerard).



 Will sighed as he tried to get to sleep, he always did hate sleeping, He didn't know how Nico was managing to sleep, with all the boy had been through. Will rolled over to look at the dark haired man, he actually looked innocent for once, all the pain and misery washed away, and the fake walls taken down. Will smiled slightly as he watched the pale face, he reached up and brushed Nico's shaggy black hair out of the way. He sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. They were in the middle of finding a Demigod and had to stop at a hotel for the night, so instead of spending the money for multiple rooms, Nico and Will shared a room while Kayla got a separate one. 

Will had just started to go to sleep when Nico started muttering under his breath, then suddenly Nico cried out as if in pain. Will jerked awake immediately.

"Nico!?" Will exclaimed, sitting up, he put a hand on the black haired boy, right before the other started rolling around in the bed, talking slightly. 

"Nico wake up!" Will exclaimed loudly, trying to shake Nico.

* * *

  _Nico let out a scream and ran, he ran as fast as he could, his legs starting to burn, it was all sun, and all around him lay the bodies of the people he cared about. He couldn't get anywhere, no matter how fast he ran._

_"Nico!! Save me!" Came a feminine scream._

_"BIANCA!" Nico tried shouting, but no sound came out. Suddenly, he was falling, falling down the dark pit in to Tartarus._  

_Nico could distantly hear Will calling his name, as he was falling down the dark deep pit and for a moment his thoughts were distracted, thinking of Will's beautiful eyes and golden hair, before he was snapped back into his dream with what felt like an actual sword stabbing his back. Nico shouted in pain and spun, weakly trying to slice down the old hag that had stabbed him. His sword dropped at the last second._

_It shifted again, Nico immedietly felt trapped and suffocated, he pushed out with hands, trying to escape, he touched something solid and cold. Clay? He screamed in terror as he realized he was stuck in the jar again. He slammed at the sides, at the lid._

* * *

 Will let out a shout as he got smacked in the face by Nico, who let out a partial scream of terror.

"Nico stop!" Will exclaimed, trying to pin down the man, he suddenly had the idea, he suddenly wrapped his arms around Nico, pulling the man tightly against his chest.

"Shhhh, Nico calm down, it's okay," Will murmured gently, keeping Nico held against him, even though the other man was still struggling.

* * *

  _Nico suddenly felt a warm presence around him, his first reaction was to freak out, assuming the jar was heating up. But then he realized he wasn't trapped in a jar in more, he was slowly falling back into darkness, but this time, it was a gentle fall, there were spots around him that looked like stars. It was both warm and cold. He felt. . . . Peaceful?_

_Nico relaxed into the warmth, going still, he closed his eyes, listening to the gentle humming around him._

* * *

 Will sighed in relief as Nico stopped fighting against him. He started humming one of Nico's favorite songs, repeating the soft intro over and over again. After a moment, Nico gently pushed against him. Will let him, blinking at Nico.

"Will?" Nico asked groggily.

"You're awake, good," Will said, smiling slightly.

" . . . . Why am I pressed against you?"

"I was trying to stop your nightmare."

"Oh." Nico blinked at Will, then rolled onto his back.

". . . What was your nightmare about?" Will asked gently.

"I don't want to talk about it," Nico snapped immedietly.

"Nico. We've been over this. You need to tell me, both as your doctor and your friend, I want you to tell me," Will said sternly.

Nico sighed.

"Alright, but it might give  _you_ a nightmare. . . . . "

 


End file.
